Lucy Heartfelia's mystery
by awesomegirlXD
Summary: Its been a week since Lucy run away from home. She wants to create a new life and escape her terrible past, but a trip to a water park has provoked her to remember. Will her life change for the better, or for worse? Hey Guys If your wondering, this is a romantic/comedy story.
1. Chapter 1 rescued

_Chilling out at the water park is fun. Ever since running away from home I have never had to worry about my family, my hardships… my life. It's a whole different world out here. I, Lucy Heartfelia have decided to create a new life for myself._

"_Lu-Chan! Lu Chan!" _

"_Oh Sorry Erza", I said, startled out of my daydream_ "So what would you like to do?"

"Let's go to the mega slide!" Exclaimed Erza with her quite innocent grin.

"Aaaarrrggghhhh Erza, I'm not so sure-"

Suddenly, a black aura surrounded her.

"What was that? Lucy?" Her face inches from mine in an instant

"Eeeeekkkk! Umm I'd love to go Erza. Who wouldn't?"

She went back to her normal self. Her fast personality switch astounds me. As we made our way up, I couldn't help noticing all the couples around us. I mean, all the rides were made for two and I don't think bringing your best friend who only came along for the strawberry cake counts.

Truth was, father never cared about me, but he was always looked for people who were rich so I could marry into the family, that way his business would extend.

"OK Lu-Chan, time to ride!"

I felt sick.

"W-what! Were already here!?"

I don't want to ride this anymore! I have a fear of heights. Maybe if I just bribe Erza with some strawberry cake…..

TOO LATE! I'm dragged onto the ride!

"IIIIII MMMMM TTTTTOOOOO YYYOOOUUUNNNGGG TTTOOO DDDIIEEE!" I scream as I get drenched.

PLOP!

I've reached the end. I'm underwater though. Ok, I should be floating up now…. WHY ARENT I COMING UP? I kick and thrashed. I CANT BREATHE! I begin to black out. But even as that was happening, I thought:

I have too many problems in my life, I'm fed up. Maybe I should just let the water take me…..

But before I thought I was going to die, a pair of strong arms wrapped across my waist and hauled me up.

I had no idea who my rescuer was, but I kinda feel guilty because I was coughing and spluttering all over them.

A wave of nausea hit me and I blacked out again.

One feeble thought remained:

I couldn't even thank my rescuer….. Who was it?

**Authors Note**

**Hello Mina, I really enjoy writing but i'm not sure others will enjoy the story so please review! Thanks for being a great support! Arigato Gozaimus. :) **


	2. Chapter 2: cleaning

**Authors Note:**

**Hey Guys if you have any suggestions on what you mainly want this to be about, feel free to tell me.**

Previously:

_A wave of nausea hit me and I blacked out again._

_One feeble thought remained:_

_I couldn't even thank my rescuer….. Who was it?_

**Lucy P.O.V:**

I wake up to find myself in a bed. Where am I?

Everything that happened before I blacked out came crashing back. *Groan*

"Oh, so your awake", said a mysterious low, husky voice.

Startled, I jumped up, frantically looking for whoever talked.

"Relax, I'm not going to hurt you", the voice replied.

I finally saw him. A middle aged man (about in his early 30's, with flaming red hair) was curiously watching me, apparently waiting for me to say something.

"Curious cake", I blurted out. _Idiot! I was thinking about where Erza was and the first thought that came to my mind was cake! Talk about first impression!_

"Are you trying to say you want cake?" The man asked, his curious expression growing amused.

**Man's P.O.V**

Our company was going short of employers, our modelling agency used to be extremely popular but with winter, also comes red noses and watery eyes. My fellow workers suggested I head to a water park where I'm bound to find young men and women who would be glad to model and help out.

I heard a scream near the mega slide and headed towards there. A young girl looked like she was about to drown. At first, she fought to float but she soon gave up. I'm not usually the type to help people in distress, other people always end up doing it instead. But, she had an unusual look on her face, a look of surrender.

I don't know what happened in this girl's life, but I am going to help her forget….

**Normal P.O.V**

"u-umm, sorry sir, I got a little muddled up" said Lucy, Snapping the man back to reality "Can I repay you in any way?"

"Now that you mention it, I am the manager of a modelling agency so….."

**Lucy P.O.V**

Wow, I actually didn't expect him to expect me to repay him. And here I was thinking he would be a gentleman. I guess he did save my life so….. WAIT! Did he say modelling? Of course I'd love to.

**Normal P.O.V**

"**Sir **of course I'd Love to be a model!" Lucy replied, with stars in her eyes.

"Ummmm actually, I wanted you to be the cleaner" The man said with a slightly guilty look.

"CLEANER!?" yelled Lucy

"Yes, you know, cleaning the dressing rooms, the set and… well … the toilets".

"NO WAY, I ABSOLUTELY DENY IT"

"Ok then, I'll just dump you back into the water then." The man replied with a hint of anger and stubbornness.

"Sorry" Lucy replied, the blood rushing to her cheeks "I guess you did save my life, But I will only help you till summer starts. After that, I am no longer in your debt."

"Thank you", the man replied, with more gentleness "I appreciate it. Don't worry, you'll get payed."

**Lucy P.O.V**

I was shocked. I guess this is how I'll spend my winter break. Scrubbing toilets all day. I better leave now, I've got to get prepared for my cleaning. On the plus side, I will get payed, and I can check out cute guys.

_Little did I know that my journey only started here on out…_

_**Authors Note: **_

_**Hey Everyone, I know it's not much of a cliff hanging, but I hoped you guys enjoyed it! Please review if you liked it. Thank you!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Lucy P.O.V**

"CRAP IM LATE"

I got here with a faulty map. I enter through the front door. Great now I've got to find that man. I look around but I can't seem to find him. Oh! There he is! Up those stairs.

In my rush to get there, I slipped on a pen left carelessly on the stairs.

"Aaarrgghh", waiting for the impact to come, I end up finding myself in someone's arms.

"o-oh u-um s-sorry!" I stammer but stopped dead in the middle of my words when I saw the person.

"GRAY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

I can't believe my luck. I had to run into Gray, the person who said he had a crush on me in middle school and ended up changing his crush and going after Juvia.

"Oh Lucy, hey! Umm what are YOU doing here? I work as one of the models. Don't tell me you're one too!"

"What's that supposed to mean!?"

Of course this is the part where I'm supposed to say I'm a cleaner but I don't want the guy who originally had a crush on me to think that I'm worthless.

"Of course I'm a model Gray. Other people actually like me you know"

He blushed slightly at those words.

Suddenly, a voice came out

"HEY you're the new cleaner my dad hired right? I'm supposed to show you around today"

I turn around to see a young guy, about my age (and pretty hot) waving over.

"I'm Natsu"

"CLEANER!" Said Gray "I thought you said you were a model"

"Model?" said Natsu raising his eyebrow "you might not make a bad one actually"

This made me blush.

"Come on, I'll show you around", said Natsu.

"See you around, CLEANER", smirked Gray as he walked away

I glance at Natsu, only to find him staring at me. I blush a deeper shade of red.

"Is that guy your boyfriend?"

"N-NO", I reply trying my best not to look like a tomato.

"Good" He muttered almost inaudibly.

"K, I choose you to be my personal cleaner because my old one quit. No exceptions"

"o-ok", I mumble.

"fantastic", smirked Natsu at my embarrassment

" Tomorrow, 7am sharp" He walked away.


End file.
